SE DESINTEGRA EL AMOR
by GWENVB
Summary: Se basa en un universo alterno,mezclado con un poco de la serie original, sucede durante los tres años en espera de los androides,los personajes principales son Bulma y Vegeta. Espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

_** .**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de AKIRA** TORIYAMA._

Había pasado un año, después de la visita del chico del futuro,anunciando la venida de dos terribles androides,después de que decidieron que cada quien entrenaría,por su parte y no volverse a ver hasta dentro de tres años.

Vegeta le había pedido al padre de Bulma que creara para el una cámara de gravedad,que pudiera alcanzar 300 veces la gravedad de la Tierra,en su mente era obvio que si Kakarotto se había entrenado con 100 el fácilmente podría,triplicar simplemente porque el era Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayaying y un tercera clase jamas,tendría comparación con el un Guerrero de Élite.

Como todo en la vida del príncipe el tenia un estricto horario de entrenamiento, a diario se levantaba antes del amanecer, después de tres horas tomaba un descanso para desayunar,siempre esperaba por los señores Briefs, ya que el jamas cocinaría y Bulma se levantaba un poco mas tarde para ir al trabajo, después de desayunar Vegeta regresaba a su cámara a entrenar.

el Dr. Briefs se dirigía a su laboratorio y la Sra. Briefs a alimentar a sus mascotas,regar las plantas, preparar el almuerzo, para las 2 pm. Que era la hora que todos interrumpían su rutina diaria para comer y después volver a sus actividades.

En las tardes la Sra. Briefs salia a comprar sus adorados pastelitos y regresaba para preparar la cena. Aunque millonaria a ella le gustaba hacerse cargo de la casa y siempre estar al pendiente de su familia y su adorado huésped.

Bulma no siempre cenaba con ellos, pues entre las reuniones de la Corporación, salir con Yamcha y tardes con amigas de compras no tenia mucho tiempo.

En fin poco se le veía en casa el Dr. Briefs le entregaría la presidencia de la empresa pero primero le pidió a bulma que se familiarizara con el funcionamiento de la Corporación algo que a Bulma no le gustaba mucho pues el lado administrativo la aburría mucho, ella era feliz en el laboratorio,al igual que su padre le fascinaba crear nuevos inventos, pero el trabajo tenia que hacerse y a ella le gustaba ser la mejor en todo .

_**Los días transcurrían con la misma normalidad en Capsule Coorporation. **_

_**4 meses **_**_después_**

Era una mañana tranquila de verano, el día se presentaba caluroso, en particular para un sayaying que no tolerando mas el calor decidió salir de su cámara y entrenar en el jardín .

Bulma recién se levantaba después de una noche de fiesta ,había quedado para almorzar con Yamcha. así que después de tomar un baño cambiarse con un pequeño short negro, una blusa sin mangas blanca y unas sandalias negras bajo a esperar a Yamcha, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, quería estar cómoda al fin solo comerían el almuerzo en el jardín de su casa iba bajando la escalera cuando escucho el timbre .

¡ ya voy ! yo abro ! – grito suponiendo que seria Yamcha puesto que era la hora que habían acordado poco supo cuando después de abrir la puerta , una docena de personas con camaras y diez mas apuntando un micrófono a su rostro comenzaron a hacerle preguntas, acerca de su relación con Yamcha y su participación en el ´próximo reality llamado " UNA SEMANA EN LA VIDA DE TU ÍDOLO PREFERIDO"

Yamcha se había vuelto muy famoso con su carrera de Base Boll el era el jugador mas valioso de su equipo,tenia los mejores resultados y su equipo era el actual campeón sobra decir, que tenia muchísimas admiradoras pues aparte de su talento, su atractivo físico, le gustaba mucho alas mujeres que con tan solo verlo se le tiraban encima ,eso sin duda lo hacia feliz y aprovechaba para ligarse chavas que eran felices con el simple hecho de pasar una noche con el, Bulma le había perdonado ya muchas infidelidades, mas por miedo a estar sola que por amor, pero sobretodo miedo a aceptar que no era suficiente mujer para el.

Ella era joven, bonita, inteligente, con un cuerpo de envidia, millonaria en fin, tenia todo, lo que cualquier hombre podía desear, su carácter fuerte y inteligencia asustaba a muchos pero , con Yamcha tenia mas de 10 años de relación como para tirarlos por la borda así que después de la ultima infidelidad, de Yamcha habían quedado, que esta seria la ultima oportunidad. Una mas y romperían su relación para siempre, en fin ambos estaban en la cuerda floja ya no sabían que hacer para volver a encender la llama de su relación.

Su relación tenia años estancada, la llegada de los sayaying , fue mas bien un despertar para Bulma, el tiempo que Yamcha permaneció muerto fue muy dura para ella, y sin duda cobro factura, pues ahora la costumbre era ya muy pesada de sostener ya ni siquiera sexualmente, se satisfacían el uno al otro.

A partir que Yamcha volvió ala vida las infidelidades se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes ,hace meses que no tenían sexo, ya que Bulma siempre ponía pretextos,para no estar con el, no porque no quisiera, mas bien era que ya no confiaba en el ,a diario la atacaba la duda,de si la estará engañando de nuevo, si estaba con otra cuando no contestaba el teléfono,si en lugar de estar entrenando estaba con otra, si ella no era buena en la cama, y por eso el buscaba otras, pero sobretodo se había cansado de fingir.

Fingir es una fea palabra, pero era lo que ella hacia para no herir a Yamcha, pues desde bastante tiempo atrás ya no sentía lo mismo, Yamcha era uno mas de esos hombres egoístas que no se preocupaba por el placer de su compañera, Bulma hacia lo posible por disfrutar de su relación sexual, pero el tradicionalismo de el estaba por desbordar su paciencia, ella trataba de incluir nuevas, posiciones, juegos para revivir su vida sexual , pero con el no se podía siempre con sus inseguridades.

El era el típico macho, preocupado solo por su propio placer, el juego previo no entraba en su rol sexual,ella soportaba esto puesto que el era un muy buen amigo, muy tierno, y la "hacia" sentir especial, y ella era la envidia de sus amigas su novio que era guapísimo y todas querían andar con noten el énfasis en "hacia" pues ahora todo lo que sentía son unos enormes cuernos en la cabeza .

Como pudo Bulma jalo del brazo a Yamcha, para que entrara ala casa .cerro la puerta dejando afuera a todos esos reporteros, solo se veían el uno al otro. Bulma estaba en shock, no entendía la situación Yamcha fue quien rompió el silencio, sabia que ya se enojaría, se suponía que tenían un mudo acuerdo de no arriesgar a sus amigos al escándalo. Claro los Guerreros Z ninguno quería llamar la atención por sus habilidades, pues el anonimato hacia mas facil mantener ala tierra a salvo.

Hola , nena como estas luces genial – estaba muy nervioso – tu como crees? - déjame explicarte – es lo que estoy esperando Yamcha que hacen esos reporteros en mi jardín ? – bueno ... lo que pasa es que .. pronto comenzara una nueva temporada y el equipo es patrocinado, por la televisora KNXT . y a cambio pidieron que participara en un reality llamado " Una Semana En La Vida De Tu Ídolo Favorito "

Si. y que tiene que ver conmigo – bueno yo no pude negarme, estaba en una de las clausulas del contrato, y si no lo hago me demandarían y no puedo pagar... .. – y que tiene eso que ver conmigo, que hacen en mi casa MALDICIÓN YAMCHA EXPLÍCAME ! – si ...- y que pasa con los muchachos eh dime – no pude hacer nada entiéndeme, no leí el contrato pensé que era solo una renovación - que inteligente Yam y dime la Zorra que te representa ¡QUE! ella tampoco lo leyó, dime acaso no es ese su trabajo leer las letras pequeñas y cuidarte de estupideces como estas,o perdona eso paso a segundo plano y ahora le pagas para que se acueste contigo o mejor para buscar estúpidas con las cuales puedas revolcarte cierto.

Tal vez, si de vez en cuando pensaras en otra cosa que no sea mujeres, en este momento no estaríamos en otro problema por tus estupideces – me estas diciendo estúpido, ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada – si y no me has dicho yo que tengo que ver – eres mi novia, y ellos quieren saber de mi vida privada bulma.

Sabes ... IMBÉCIL ! que esas cosas no me gustan, afectan al empresa sobretodo ahora que pronto asumiré la presidencia. No pensaste en eso antes de traerlos a mi casa eres un idiota Yamcha, un egoísta - por favor Bulma te necesito mi carrera depende de esto... – seras cabrón ! tu carrera ! TU CARRERA por kami Yamcha, sabes cuanta gente depende de la corporación, mi padre que crees que va decir, nuestros amigos.

Bulma solo sera una semana – UNA SEMANA.. ESTÚPIDO ,Y VEGETA IMBÉCIL,PENSASTE EN ESO no claro que no, si te la vives haciendo tonterías y luego esperas que alguien arregle los problemas que causas.

Por favor Bulma , no tengo dinero para pagar la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato y si entro ala cárcel, como entrenaría para derrotar a los androides yo tampoco quería pero ...( se dejo caer en el sillón de la sala, con los codos en las rodillas y las manos tapando su cara bulma se sentó junto a el )

Escucha Yamcha hablare con mi padre, no te prometo nada y aun faltaría que Vegeta acepte comportarse ,mientras estan en casa pero por ahora por favor vete y llevatelos , tengo muchas cosas que arreglar antes de que esto comience por cierto cuando comienza el reality - la siguiente semana perdóname, se que estas muy ocupada te llamo mas tarde y salimos – por favor vete, tengo que arreglar este asunto con mi padre y hablar con vegeta .

_**p .o. v. Bulma**_

creo que lo mas difícil sera convencer a Vegeta, tengo que pensar en algo... que haré para convencer a ese simio que se comporte como un humano normal... ese Yamcha siempre metiéndome en problemas a veces creo que no vale tantos problemas.

_Nadie se dio cuenta de que dos personas se quedaron dentro, activando 3 mini robots espías con forma de insectos que en su interior albergaban una cámara adaptable a visión nocturna que enviaba imágenes,audio y vídeo hacia la sede de la televisora KNXT, cada mini espía estaba programado para seguir a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Briefs (Bulma ,Sr. Y Sra. Briefs) no sabían de Vegeta_

_**En algún lugar de la Corporación Capsula.**_

R 1.- oye date prisa no quiero que vayan a descubrirnos – R 2.- no te preocupes es obvio que el tonto de Yamcha entendió mal – R 1.- a que te refieres – R 2.- a que la dijimos que el programa empezara la próxima semana – R 1 y asi sera – R 2 tu también tonto, la próxima semana empezara si pero a transmitirse al aire comenzaremos a grabar hoy – R 1 si que la hiciste – R 2 pues claro , la gente quiere ver el lado obscuro, no les daremos tiempo de esconder sus trapos sucios .

R 1 presiento que descubriremos , muchas cosas de ese tal Yamcha, después de esta semana dudo mucho que siga teniendo una relación con Bulma Briefs – R 2 es verdad ya quiero descubrir, todo lo que esconde esta "adorable pareja" nunca he entendido como estan juntos si no tienen nada en común – R 1 pronto lo sabremos ahora date prisa y activa las camaras y micrófonos tendremos intervenida esta casa por completo.

_**Horas mas tarde en KNXT R 1.- Richard R 2.- karol**_

Y bien Richard ya esta todo listo – claro acerca esa silla ven a ver esto,es tan fácil mira el pasillo , salón hay esta la cocina ya esta activo el dispositivo de la Sra. Briefs ahora veamos Bulma donde estas?... ahh que es eso – parece una nave - diablos no hay ninguna cámara que muestre que hay dentro de la nave – ahhh a quien le importa seguro es un invento de la corporación,y eso aparte de aburrido seria un problema, si bien Yamcha es un tonto, y Bulma cae por su amor , la corporación es un problema, debemos enfocarnos en la relación de esos dos, nada mas no sobreviviríamos a una demanda de la C.C ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado metiendo esas camaras sin autorización espero que todo esto valga la pena.

Es cierto Karol yo también espero descubrir algo interesante,alguna in fidelidad de parte de alguno es imposible la relación perfecta que quieren vendernos a todos.

Richard ,Richard si hay alguna infidelidad debe ser de Bulma por dios, el chico no es tan inteligente ademas se ve que es un tierno, no lo creo capaz es un amor.

Si,si,si claro yo creo que solo esta con ella por interés y si alguno es infiel seguro, es el y cuando se descubra, yo feliz de consolar a esa lindura de Bulma bbbriefs.

Claro, lo que quiera yo solo se , que antes del final de la semana Yamcha estará en mis brazos

Bueno todo listo a trabajar

_**En la cocina de C.C**_

Hola mama – hola cariño la cena, ya casi esta lista puedes ,por favor avisar al lindo Vegeta – mama... vegeta, ya ha sido avisado a que hora se sirve la cena en esta casa, ademas seguro ya viene en camino, ese huele la comida a kilómetros – bueno cielo, ayúdame a llevar la comida ala mesa – ahhh esta bien – yo, ya llame a tu padre también debe estar en camino.

_Como si se hubieran,puesto de acuerdo el y Vegeta, llegaron al mismo tiempo cada uno tomo su lugar en la mesa, y comenzaron a cenar._

KNXT

Karol y ese quien es? – no lo se Richard observemos estas grabando cierto – claro.

p_**.v. Bulma**_

bueno mi padre no lo tomo tan mal, solamente voy a tener, que hacerme cargo de la empresa,antes de lo planeado no tendré mas años sabáticos de por vida y ahh es cierto me tengo que hacer cargo de todo,durante las vacaciones que tomaran, mis padres a penas termine la semana del reality. (no tese el sarcasmo con el que hablaba o pensaba )

que tan difícil puede ser, mama dijo que me dejaría una lista igual papa, como si fueran a ser muchas cosas por hacer, debo aprovechar y salir de fiesta ,pues dentro de 5 días que comience esta pesadilla, con todo el escándalo no podre salir,bueno mejor me doy un baño relajante,y después a dormir que falta lo mas difícil hablar con Vegeta.

RING,RING,RING,,

Demonios y ahora que? quien sera a esta hora?

Bueno , Bulma nena estoy afuera de tu casa que te parece si vamos a mi departamento y pasamos la noche juntos

( kami en serio porque a mi...) Yamcha sabes que estoy muy cansada por que no lo dejamos para después.

Vamos Bulma desde que volví a la vida no lo hemos hecho,y la verdad ya me estoy cansando

Pues mejor te vas acostumbrando, que el hecho de que te este ayudando no quiere decir que no este molesta,es mas sabes que déjame decirte que a partir de este momento tu y yo ya no somos novios invita a otra, buenas noches.

Ni modo tu te lo pierdes , luego no te quejes Bulma .

Que tal, como estan? dejen reviews porfa .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a AKIRA TORIYAMA .**_

**Capitulo II **

_Pensamientos de Bulma . _

_Wow Vegeta realmente lo tomo muy bien, demasiado bien. Solo me pidió que actualizara su cámara a 1000 de gravedad, en serio esta volviéndose mas fuerte, si claro Bulma que bueno y ahora tu tienes que pasar una semana metida en el laboratorio, y todo por ese Yamcha rayos ! ... ahhh mejor aprovecho el día de hoy, y voy al centro , definitivamente necesito un día de compras. _

Bulma cariño me acompañas a centro, debo hacer unas compras de ultimo minuto – compras de ultimo minuto? De que hablas mama? Para que? – oh cielo no lo creerás, estaba en el ático sacando todo los adornos para la celebración... – que celebración mama? – bulma hija apúrate vamos ,oh por dios no me creo que me haya pasado esto a mi – mama contéstame? – Bulma, se que eres distraída pero en serio no podemos perder mas tiempo vamos( hablaba mientras empujaba a Bulma a la puerta) con los nervios no creo llegar ni ala esquina.

MAMA CONTÉSTAME QUE CELEBRACIÓN?

Bulma mi vida tranquilízate si sigues así, te saldrán arrugas – MAMA ! – esta bien te digo, pero quita esa cara, no me creo que también lo olvidaras, aunque con el apuesto joven Vegeta, viviendo con nosotros es normal a mi también se me olvido has.. – MADRE! – Bulma hija no grites me asustas, bueno te decía que es imposible que lo olvidaras, si pediste tus vacaciones para esta celebración se que ya no eres una niña pero en verdad olvidar Navidad.

...

Bulma ? querida estas bien ?

...

Bulma

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

_**15 minutos **_**_después_**

Vemos a una Bulma sacando la mano por la ventana de su auto, gritando a los demás conductores, rebasando en cada espacio, conduciendo por la banqueta, gritando a la gente que se hagan a un lado .

_**5 minutos mas tarde**_

Baja de un auto rojo,convertible,ultimo modelo, una mujer rubia con el pelo afro extremo, la cara azul,sudando, jadeando por aire, temblando de pies a cabeza, de la puerta del piloto baja una joven peliazul muy hermosa, caminando hacia la rubia después de encapsular su auto la toma del brazo.

Vamos mama no hay tiempo

...b..bn..u.l

Que dices mama

Que ...n..o ...p...ue...

Que mam... ( cae desmayada la Sra. Briefs)

Mama ( alcanza a sujetarla antes de que caiga)

Bulma cariño

Mama me asustaste

...

Vamos mama se hace tarde

Bulma hija

Si mama

Ohhh por dios querida, la próxima vez que te pida que me acompañes y conduzcas por lo que mas quieras recuerda me tomar el camión

Que dices mama

Señora se encuentra bien no lo puedo creer, por favor permita me ayudarla

Gracias oficial

No se preocupe señora seguro, que fue ese loco el que la dejo así

Como dice

Señora por favor , dígame hacia donde se fue ese imbécil

Quien?

Ahh señora disculpe-me no imagino lo mal que debe estarse sintiendo, pero es necesario que me diga ese loco no puede ir conduciendo de esa manera por la ciudad como si estuviera en san andres

En donde?

Ya sabe ese juego que juegan los chicos de hoy

...

Bulma.- disculpe oficial pero no sabemos de que habla mi madre se desmayo

Señorita de verdad no vieron a un tipo en un auto rojo,con un imbécil a bordo que conducía como un maniático,como si lo viniera siguiendo el mismo diablo

No oficial mi hija y yo no lo vimos

Pero como que no señora si el animal iba gritando como loco, haciendo obscenidades ,faltando ala moral de las personas, gritando vulgaridades a todo el mundo.

Bulma ...

Sra. Briefs ( opss) disculpe oficial pero ninguna de nosotras vimos ese auto, rojo , convertible, asientos de piel negra y cal... ( Bulma le da un codazo)

Así es oficial nosotros no lo vimos pero mucha suerte ojala lo atrapen

Pero señora el ..

Feliz Navidad oficial

Feliz Navidad señorita

(apenas se dan la vuelta ven ala gente agrediendo a los autos rojos, y sus conductores, realmente Bulma iba tan rápido que nadie supo bien como era el auto)

Cariño deberías ir a clases de ...

CÁLLATE MAMA yo se conducir, lo que pasa que el centro esta muy lejos y nos hubiera tomado mas tiempo llegar con el trafico

(mejor ni le digo de las clases de control de ira)

Bueno hija apresúrate que todavía no se que es lo que voy a comprar

_**12 horas después y 10 capsulas con 500 bolsas, 40 cajas,20 carritos de super**_

lo había olvidado, como vamos a regresar a casa no puedo des-encapsular el auto

no te preocupes querida el joven y muy apuesto Vegeta ya viene

jajajjajaj si claro mama ese simio? No...

no que mujer

oh apuesto Vegeta viniste por nosotros, no sabes hay un loco en un auto rojo atropellando gente( se cuelga del cuello de vegeta) estoy tan asustada, una señora me comento lo estan buscando verdad que tu nos vas a defender

( ay mama pensaba Bulma con cara de pocos amigos..)

Y disculpa oh poderoso Príncipe Vegeta pero como se supone que vamos a llegar a casa

( come el pastel que la Sra. Briefs le da "quien sabe de donde los saco")

Que tonta eres mujer obvio...

Bulma querida pues en el auto de Vegeta

Que auto...

Ya tengo hambre mujer vamos ( se dirige a la Sra. Briefs)

TE ESTOY HABLANDO VEGETA !

...

Oh vegeta cariño cuidado con esas bolsas, no quise encapsularas por miedo son muy frágiles

_**20 minutos después en una camioneta,estilo CADILLAC negra con rines plateados con un raro símbolo en el centro semejante a un ancla, la conduce un hombre con cabello en forma de flama, en el asiento del copiloto una hermosa joven peliazul lo acompaña, y recostada en el asiento trasero la Sra. Briefs descansa **_

Demonios mujer ya quita esa cara

Porque te tardaste tanto

Estaba aprendiendo a usar esta cosa

Vegeta cariño te gusta tu camioneta, le pedí a mi esposo que la hiciera como la pediste

Es adecuada mujer

QUE MAMA PORQUE LE DAS ESTE TIPO DE REGALOS A ESTE

Bueno hija no grites es por su cumpleaños oh debiste ir ala fiesta Vegeta se veía sencillamente divino

QUE FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE QUE HABLAS MADRE?

Deja de gritar mujer o te bajo y te vas caminando pareces loca ¨ay que vulgar¨

QUE DICES ANIMAL!

Querida tranquilízate esta camioneta, se la regalo tu padre yo le regale una motocicleta, ay por dios deberías ver lo sexy que se ve, hasta parece un chico malo de verdad.

AHHH MAMA LO ES

( _**De pronto la camioneta frena bruscamente)**_

MUJER TE LO ADVIERTO,CARAJO, DEJA DE GRITAR

_**30 minutos después ( durante la cena ya habían llegado y bajado las compras)**_

Y mama como fue que Vegeta llego por nosotras?

Bulma como vi, que Yamcha no te respondía las llamadas ( si ya lo había perdonado en la mañana recibió una docena de rosas con una tarjeta que decía ¨PERDÓNAME¨y bueno como siempre lo llamo discutieron, se reconciliaron y quedaron de verse para cenar y Yamcha tenia ya 2 horas de retraso ) y como tu padre esta mañana salio de viaje a una convención científica en la Capital Del Este, llame al lindo de Vegeta a su celular

CELULAR?(_ que demonios esta pasando, desde cuando este simio se lleva tan bien con mis padres, y desde cuando el mono conduce y la licencia o mejor aun celular? Y porque yo no sabia nada y su fiesta de cumpleaños... espera ami no me invitaron..)_

Claro querida como Vegeta se va a quedar con nosotros un tiempo, tiene que vivir cómodamente y el celular es uno de los regalos que recibió por su cumpleaños sus amigos querías poder comunicarse con el.

( aquí Bulma salio de sus pensamientos)

AMIGOS jajAJAAjajj mama Vegeta no tiene amigos

Hija claro que tiene,han venido a visitarlo de hecho el fin de semana pasado, vinieron todos su novia organizo una parrillada en el jardín

Su novia ? cual novia?

Roxy

Mama por dios deja de jugar

Jugar de que hablas bulma

_**De pronto se abre la puerta de la cocina que va hacia el jardín, entran Roxy y Vegeta ( Roxy es una chica de pelo negro,ojos verdes, piel ligeramente morena,y un cuerpaso muy envidiable )**_

R.- buenas noches

S.b buenas noches querida

B ...(¨no lo puedo creer¨)

R .- me despido ya es tarde y mañana debo ir ala escuela nos vemos, hasta mañana cielo nos vemos mañana no entrenes mucho si ( mientras dice esto abraza a Vegeta por el cuello y Vegeta abraza su cintura se dan un beso demasiado intenso como para no estar solos, después Roxy se marcha después de todo conoce muy bien el camino)

Vegeta se dirige al refrigerador y toma una botella de agua bulma lo observa, y ve que tiene un chupete en el cuello, pero no dice nada esta demasiado confundida, y el shock no le permite decir nada Vegeta se marcha a su habitación y Bulma sale por fin del trance

MAMA ¡1 explícame porque yo no sabia nada

Bueno querida casi nunca esta en casa, Yamcha y tu deberían hacer una cita doble con Vegeta y Roxy

Si claro, mama , ahora dime cuando es el cumpleaños de Vegeta? Donde conoció a Roxy? Que significa ese símbolo en la camioneta? Cual es su numero de celular? Como tramito la licencia? Hace cuanto salen juntos? Su relación es seria?

La relación de quien?

Hola joven Yamcha que tal que gusto verte, pensábamos que no ibas a venir , yo me voy a dormir pórtense bien, estoy agotada no sabes como agradezco que no nos encontráramos a ese loco

Y.- que loco?

Olvídalo ( rayos mi mama ya se fue y no me contesto) y porque llegas hasta ahorita quedamos alas 8:00 pm son las 12:00 pm

Quería que todos estuvieran dormidos, lo que quiero hacer contigo no es cenar, vamos a tu habitación ( besa a Bulma)

Yam espera ...

RING RING RING (suena el teléfono)

( carajo con el trabajo que me cuesta que Bulma este de humor)

_Diga?_

_Buenas noches puede comunicarme con Vegeta?_

_Claro quien lo llama?_

_Mike_

_Ok espera un momento _Yamcha lo siento nos vemos luego, es muy tarde y mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer

_**Bulma sube a llevarle el teléfono a Vegeta y después va a su cuarto**_

Maldita sea, otra vez ya estoy harto de esto pero juro que te vas arrepentir de esto Bulma

_Linette_

_Yamcha pero que sorpresa , te acabas de ir jajajajjaj no me digas, de nuevo Bulma te rechazo, jajajajaj _

_Cállate__ tu departamento o el mio?_

Hola !

Quise actualizar antes pero mi compu, ha estado causándome problemas, y en fin hasta ahora subí el segundo capitulo espero le haya gustado muchas gracias por leer.

En especial gracias a Acyborg18 me da mucho gusto que leas mi historia espero que te guste este capitulo y cualquier cosa porfa dime .

Marilu moreno tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible espero te guste y sigas leyendo esta historia.

Tokio2323 muchas gracias por seguir mi historia.

De verdad no saben, el gusto que me da que se tomen su tiempo en escribirme como ya dije tratare de actualizar pronto y espero les guste y si no, me dicen si hay algo que pueda cambiar o mejorar con mucho gusto lo haré.

Y también a todos los que leen esta historia gracias espero dejen reviews .


End file.
